Birthday Presents
by dkAdeena
Summary: Sequel to Old Love, New Knight. What's up with this trio? Can they manage to get together or will one of them walk out of Ruwalk's life forever? *** The End ***
1. Default Chapter

Adeena: Suzi has decided I'm on my own this time. Said this story creeped her out. Don't know why -- it only has a seriously troubled trio in it. ^.^

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights.

* * *

Skies above Draqueen, late afternoon

They had been traveling since just after dawn and all were ready to be home. Ruwalk and Adeena were riding together and had made a bet on who spotted Alfeegi first. Neither could wait to get home. The rest of the party was just as anxious but for different reasons.

As they approached the castle the courtyard filled with people waiting for their Lord to return, hoping his journey was successful. A place had been left open for the dragons to land but only enough space for one at a time. Having anticipated this, the dragons landed in the order they had set before leaving their camp – Light first, then Earth, Water, Fire and last Wind. This gave Ruwalk and Adeena more time to accomplish their bet.

"There" Adeena said to Ruwalk, pointing at a window. "He's in his room. I would suggest you go talk to him immediately. I'll see you sometime tomorrow" with a grin at his anxious look.

"Ok. How close to the door can you get me?" he asked while paying his debt of a hug and kiss, in full view of the watcher in the window.

"How about the roof of the castle?" she asked mischievously as she had Wind aim for the roof. "Have fun!" as he dropped from Wind and took off for Alfeegi's room and she went to land in the courtyard.

As she watched, Alfeegi's look changed from boredom to worry to surprise, as Ruwalk appeared behind him and gave him a big bear hug and kiss before waving at her and turning Alfeegi away from the window.

"Seems you lost your passenger," commented Lykouleon as he came up to her.

"Dropped him on the roof. He wanted to get to Alfeegi's side without dealing with the crowd. I'll see them tomorrow. Tonight I want to sleep" she replied, giving him the information that he asked for without him saying a word, and then entered the castle heading for her room and bed.

  


Eastern residential hallway, Lykouleon and Adeena's birthday

In the two months following their return Adeena had made a point of getting to know Alfeegi. Ruwalk had told her about their relationship while they had been traveling and had asked her to not hurt Alfeegi when they returned; she had agreed to do her best.

Today, though, was going to be different. Lykouleon had told her she could pick a suite of rooms for herself and she had taken Alfeegi with her to determine which. This was Lykouleon's birthday gift to her and they were having a birthday celebration that evening. Tonight would settle everything, one way or another, between the three of them.

She picked a suite on the east side of the castle. It had three bedrooms, a sitting room and private bathing facilities. One of the bedrooms had a view of the gardens; one of the others had a view of the eastern sky, with the third sandwiched between them. "Perfect" she said to Alfeegi as she surveyed the suite. "Don't you think so?"

"It's your choice" Alfeegi responded.

"Maybe I should ask Ruwalk's opinion before making my final decision" she said, her back to Alfeegi so she didn't see the agonized look that crossed his face.

"You make the final decision, Adeena. I told you that already" came Ruwalk's voice from the doorway, "but I would have to agree with you about these rooms."

"Alright, then this is my choice" she told Alfeegi.

"Ok. I'll get some servants to start moving your stuff and I'll let the Lord know your choice at the council meeting, which is scheduled to start in …" started Alfeegi, not looking at either of the two in the room with him.

"A couple minutes" finished Ruwalk walking up and putting his arms around Alfeegi. "That's why I'm here. You won't have time to change after the meeting so you need to go now. The one facing east is to be mine Adeena. You know what to do for the other one," he continued leading Alfeegi out of the room.

"Yes. I'll make sure it's done" she replied with a smile for both of them.

Ruwalk smiled back but Alfeegi just looked dejected and hurt. He was thinking he was going to lose Ruwalk for good now. He didn't know what Ruwalk and Adeena were planning for the third bedroom but he knew there had been talk of children.

"Come on, you have to get changed yet" said Ruwalk as he half dragged Alfeegi down the hallway. They stopped a couple of servants and sent them to see Adeena and then continued on their way.

With the aid of the servants she got her and Ruwalk's things moved. As she sent them to get the items for the third bedroom she started her preparations for the evening.

  


Council chamber, late afternoon

The meeting was almost over. Ruwalk had been watching Alfeegi the whole time. He had noticed something was bothering him when the three of them had been together. He wondered what it was.

Alfeegi, on the other hand, had been getting more and more depressed as the meeting progressed. He was having trouble concentrating. He was thinking about skipping the festivities tonight.

His thoughts were interrupted by Lykouleon saying "If that's everything then I believe it's time to head for the festivities. Alfeegi are you feeling ok? You haven't said much today."

"I'll be ok, just a little distracted" he replied, gathering his papers into the fourth new pile since they had started the meeting.

"Alfeegi stop fussing. It's time for the festivities" said Kai-stern. "Come on, let's get you something to drink. It'll make you feel better."

So saying, Tetheus and Kai-stern grabbed hold of his arms and dragged him out of the room, leaving his papers behind.

"Ruwalk, what's wrong with Alfeegi? I thought things were going fine with you three" commented Lykouleon, as the two of them slowly followed the others.

"I don't know. He's been like this since Adeena picked out that suite of rooms" came the reply.

"Haven't the two of you talked it out with him yet?"

"Not yet. Adeena wanted to do it today but so far we haven't had the chance."

"If you don't get it taken care of soon there could be problems. What if he doesn't accept it? What will **you** do then?"

"I don't know" came the reluctant reply. "I don't want to lose either of them. I don't think it would be a pretty site if I did."

"It will work out" replied Lykouleon. "Just give them a little time tonight. You'll see."

So saying, he pushed Ruwalk in the direction the other Dragon Officers had gone while he went off to join Adeena and Rath.

* * *

Adeena: Chapter 1. Don't you just love it? I had soo much fun with this one.

Ruwalk: Yeah. Talk about torture. I just hope I survive it.

Alfeegi: What about me?! Why are you being so mean to me?


	2. At the party

Adeena: What's gonna happen at the party?

Suzi: You're evil, you know that?

Ruwalk: I thought you said she deserted you for this story?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights.

* * *

Retiring room off the Ballroom

"So when do you plan on talking to him?" Lykouleon asked Adeena when she entered the room minutes after him.

"Sometime tonight, I hope. His stuffs already been moved. One way or another he'll be staying in those rooms" she replied with a worried look.

"It will work out. You'll see" he replied.

"Mother" came a female voice from the doorway.

"Lord" came a male voice from the same place.

"Rath, Cesia, it's about time you arrived. I'm sure the rest are wondering where we are" commented Lykouleon as he looked towards the door and the two who had just entered.

"Not really. Tetheus is wandering around the room watching everyone, Rune is talking with Raseleane and Cernozura" Rath replied. "Thatz, Zoma and Kitchel are over by the food. No one seems to be to worried about us not being there."

"Thank you for that run down. You didn't mention three of them though" replied Lykouleon.

"If you mean Ruwalk, Kai-stern and Alfeegi, they're in there too" said Cesia. "Kai-stern seems to be enjoying himself but there's something wrong with the other two."

"Guess we should go in and get things started then" said Lykouleon heading for the door into the ballroom.

"Rath, would you stay a minute?" asked Adeena.

"Sure" he replied, handing Cesia off to Lykouleon and holding the door as the two walked through. "What can I do for you?"

"Where in the room are Ruwalk and Alfeegi? I need to know where to look when I enter."

"They're standing by the doors to the balcony, but something's wrong between them."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, usually they'd be standing right beside each other but tonight … " he trailed off, looking slightly worried.

"**Blast it Ruwalk!** Couldn't you have arranged things a little better" she hissed under her breath. "Rath could you take a look and tell me **exactly** where they are? Specifically where Alfeegi is standing."

"Ok" he replied opening the door enough to look through. "As you look across the room Ruwalk is on the left side of the doors while Alfeegi is standing to the right of the palm on the right side of the doors. Is that what you wanted?" turning his head to look at her.

"Yes, thank you" she said with a sigh.

"Hey! You're one of the guests of honor at this party. I didn't get all dressed up to watch you mope. You'd better start smiling or I'll … "

"You'll what?" she asked with a slight smile.

"I'll think of something" he replied holding his hand out to her. "They're gonna think we're doing something we shouldn't be if we don't get moving."

She walked over and took his hand. He opened the door and they walked through, laughing at his comment. As they entered she looked to where Alfeegi stood, needing to see his reaction to her presence. She watched as his face changed from bored indifference to a mix of love and desire to jealousy to hurt and back to indifference again.

"Thank you" she said to Rath and gave him a quick kiss. Then she moved towards Lykouleon.

  


Dinner table during birthday festivities

Alfeegi was seated between Ruwalk and Adeena for the main meal. He didn't know what to do. When she had walked into the room laughing with Rath he had felt pangs of jealousy. Just sitting next to her was causing him problems – he couldn't eat or drink and he was acting really strange towards both her and Ruwalk.

Ruwalk was worried. Alfeegi was acting strange, even for him. He was being extremely rude to both him and Adeena. Something was seriously wrong, and getting worse.

"**That's it!**" Adeena hissed as Alfeegi made another rude remark to Ruwalk. Standing up she turned to Alfeegi and said "Come with me. **Now**! We have something to discuss. In **private**!"

"**Fine!**" he hissed at her in an angry tone, rising from his seat as well.

He followed her down the hallway to an empty room with a door leading to the balcony. She ushered him into the room and closed the door to a crack wide enough to let Ruwalk slip through when he arrived. She walked over to Alfeegi and pushed him into a chair with its back towards the door, and therefore his back too, so he couldn't see the third person involved in this case standing in the shadows next to the door.

She dropped to the floor in front of him, took hold of his hands, looked him the eyes and said "I need you to answer two questions for me. Will you answer them truthfully?" At his nod she continued "The first is this. What are your feelings for Ruwalk?"

Without hesitation he said "I love him. You know that already. Why do you ask?"

"I needed verification" she said. "Now the second question. What are your feelings for me?"

"I … " he hesitated, dropping his eyes from her face.

[No!] thought Ruwalk almost dropping to his knees in despair. [I'm gonna lose one of them!]

* * *

Adeena: *claps hands together* Coffee break!

Ruwalk: Are you gonna leave me hanging like that?

Adeena: Yep! Here, have some coffee. *hands cup of steaming black coffee to Ruwalk*


	3. Alfeegi loses control

Adeena: Finished your coffee yet? *taking final sip of cup of tea*

Ruwalk: Yes. Can we get on with this now?

Adeena: I guess so, if you're going to insist.

Ruwalk: I believe I will have to insist.

Adeena: In that case ... 

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights.

* * *

Before Alfeegi could say anything, she dropped his hands, stood up and said "I see. I had hoped your answer would be something else. I hope you will be happy."

As she walked out the balcony door, Ruwalk clutched the wall trying to keep from collapsing. [No! Why, Alfeegi, why? Why did you hesitate?]

She made it to the railing before her knees gave out and the tears started falling. "Is **this** turning out for the best Lykouleon? Is **this** what you meant?"

[Where did she go?] Alfeegi thought, looking up at the sound of sobs. He noticed the open balcony door and tracked the sound to there. He moved to stand by the door. Looking out he saw her, crumpled and crying. Her words weren't entirely clear, so he moved closer and heard "I don't want to be alone anymore. I'm so tired of being alone" repeated over and over; words that echoed in his heart. Words that he couldn't ignore anymore.

"Adeena, please stop crying" Alfeegi said gathering her into his arms. "I won't leave you alone" he continued as he stood up with her in his arms.

[Where do I take her? Not back to the ballroom, too public. Maybe … I'll take her to her new room] and walked back through the room into the hallway and started towards her new room, passing Ruwalk without noticing him, so intent was he on the one he carried.

Ruwalk left the room behind them. As soon as Alfeegi turned towards the new room, he took a side corridor and ran to get there before the two arrived. [Good] he thought, reaching the room and seeing them just turning the corner. He slipped into the room, leaving the door ajar, and hid in the shadows once more, praying that Alfeegi would take the right step.

Alfeegi, on the other hand, was not real sure **what** he was going to do once they got to her rooms. He was still unsure about committing himself to her as he had to Ruwalk, but her words on the balcony had cut, and cut deep. He knew he couldn't leave her, but could he admit his love for her? **That** he didn't know.

He reached the door and pushed it open. Walking into the room he looked around, hoping to find someplace to put her where he could hold her and be comfortable. Unfortunately the sitting area did not contain any piece of furniture that fit **that** description.

He looked around again and noticed the door to her bedroom was open. (Ruwalk had opened it as he slipped through unnoticed.)

[There should be something in there] Alfeegi thought and walked through. Seeing only the bed and a couple of dressers, he decided to put her on the bed. Putting action to words, he moved to the bed and placed her gently in the middle of the king-size bed, then went to close the door.

As he put her on the bed, Adeena noticed the loss of comforting arms and then the sound of footsteps walking away. [He's leaving!] and her tears started pouring once more, punctuated with loud sobbing sounds every couple of seconds. Her feeling of loss was overwhelming.

As he shut the door, meaning to keep others out, Alfeegi heard Adeena start crying again, as if her heart was breaking. [No] he thought, moving quickly back to the bed and cradling her once more. [I won't allow this. I can't let this go on, but how do I stop it?]

"Adeena" he said softly, pulling her even closer. "Adeena, **please** stop crying. **Please**!" almost in tears himself.

Suddenly, a scene from his past entered his mind. It was the day Ruwalk first told him how much he loved him. He had been crying and Ruwalk had kissed him to put a stop to his crying. [Maybe,] he thought [just maybe, it would work with her.] Once more putting actions to words, he tipped her head just enough so he could reach her lips and kissed her. He had meant it to be a gentle, tender kiss but as soon as his lips touched hers he lost control, but she **did** quit crying.

[Yes!] Ruwalk thought as he watched Alfeegi lose control. [Finally! I won't have to interfere after all.] But he stayed in hiding to watch a little longer anyway, just to make sure.

As the kiss ended, Adeena pulled back a little and shook her head to clear it. "Alfeegi, wha …" she started to ask but was stopped by a finger laid gently upon her lips.

"Hush" he said. "it's my turn to talk and yours to listen. No interruptions, ok?" She nodded and he continued "You asked about Ruwalk and I answered. You asked about yourself and, I admit, I hesitated. Not because of how I felt, but because I didn't know how to express my feelings without compromising what I had already said about Ruwalk. Can you understand that?" At her nod he continued once more. "I love you as much, and in the same way, that I love Ruwalk. I didn't know I could do that."

She readjusted herself so she was sitting beside him leaning against the headboard. She put her arms around him and gave him a hug but didn't say anything, somehow knowing there was more that he had to say.

Alfeegi leaned against her, accepting the comfort she was offering and continued "Ruwalk and I have been together for only a few years. I watched while he recovered from losing you – it was terrible. I swore I'd never let that happen to him again. When you came back, and the two of you seemed so happy together, I thought I'd be able to let him go. Then **you** had to start spending time with **me**. I fell in love with you so fast I'm still reeling. But I couldn't see any way it could work. I've been trying to reconcile myself to living in the same house as the two of you, but not being able to touch either of you, for the past month."

"And today?" she asked quietly.

"The rooms, you mean? Yeah, seeing you pick the perfect room for a family and having Ruwalk agree with you – it hurt."

"Is **that** why you were so rude to us tonight?"

"I guess. I hurt and I wanted both of you to hurt too. Misery loves company you know" as he turned his face away from her.

[Don't turn away. Please, don't turn away] thought Ruwalk as he listened. [You're gonna blow it if you do!]

* * *

Adeena: *claps hands* Lunch break!

Ruwalk: What?! Another break? Must you keep doing this to me?

Adeena: Yes, to all the above.


	4. Surprise! I was listening

Adeena: Ready to continue?

Ruwalk: Yes!

Alfeegi: No!

Adeena: Which is it to be? I don't have all day you know.

Ruwalk: Continue. *glaring at Alfeegi*

Alfeegi: Alright! Continue, though I don't see what good it will do.

Adeena: It will all work out in the end, you'll see. *huggles Alfeegi*

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights.

* * *

Adeena reached out and took his chin in her hand. Pulling his face around so he had to look in her in the eyes, she said "Don't turn away from me again. You do and I'll have to smack you." She moved her hand from his chin to his cheek and said "Why didn't you ask about the third bedroom?"

"I assumed it would be for children. I didn't think it was my place to ask. You picked a set of rooms on the opposite end of the castle from mine and I thought you didn't want me around" and hung his head, avoiding her eyes once more.

She leaned over and kissed him, startling him into looking at her once more. "I warned you" she said with a smile. "This set of rooms is also at the opposite end of the castle from everyone else, not just you. It was chosen mainly because of that. The third bedroom is for you. Ruwalk and I had already decided that. We just hadn't had a chance to talk to you about it."

"Wha … ?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

At this point Ruwalk left the bathing room through his bedroom knowing he would not be needed for a while. He left the suite, shutting the door behind him and returned to the ballroom where Lykouleon was waiting for him to return.

"Hush" she told Alfeegi. "If children should come along there is a perfectly good nursery in the castle where they will be well taken care of. We love **you** and want to have you near us as often as possible. Are you agreeable to this?"

Without hesitation he said "Yes" and promptly kissed her with all the passion he'd been hiding for the past month. Her response drove all other thoughts out of his mind and they indulged in telling each other how much they cared for each other, physically, for the next few hours while Ruwalk was at the festivities.

  


Ballroom, time for cake

"You seem a bit more relaxed" Lykouleon said to Ruwalk as he came up to him carrying a couple of drinks. "I gather everything worked out."

"So it would appear. When I left they were talking things out" replied Ruwalk, handing him a glass.

"I'm surprised you're here and not there. I would think you would want to be involved in the discussion."

"No. They don't need me involved in things right now. I'll go join them in a little while, after I see you blow out **all** the candles on the cake."

"Adeena should be here to help with that. It's her birthday too" Lykouleon grumped.

"I'm not interfering in what's going on up there. You get to have all the fun by yourself" Ruwalk laughed in return, pushing Lykouleon towards the table where the birthday cake waited, calling for everyone's attention.

  


Their suite, after the birthday cake

When he finally went back to the suite, Ruwalk went to his own room first, stripped and put on a dressing robe. He then went into the room that now belonged to Alfeegi, found his dressing robe and picked it up. He then went to the door of Adeena's room and hearing voices, quietly opened the door.

"Sorry you missed the festivities tonight?" asked Alfeegi of Adeena.

"No, not at all" she replied with a laugh, having noticed Ruwalk enter the room. "Too bad Ruwalk decided to return to them. He might have had more fun with us."

"Return? What do you mean return?" queried Alfeegi.

"Just what she said" commented Ruwalk from the doorway where he was lounging against the frame, startling Alfeegi who hadn't noticed him standing there. "I was standing in the shadows listening, while you two were talking. You made my heart drop to the floor at one point. I'm glad you came to your senses. Now **move over**" as he takes his robe off and tosses both robes he's now holding onto the chair where Adeena's robe is and moves to the bed.

"What!?!" cries Alfeegi.

"Move!" replies Adeena while pulling Alfeegi to the middle of the bed so Ruwalk could climb in; which he promptly did.

Any thoughts of vocal conversation flew out the window at that point, as Ruwalk joined in the physical conversation until all three were exhausted. They fell asleep as the first hints of dawn lightened the sky.

* * *

Adeena: Should we tell them what happens later in the morning?

Ruwalk: You mean at the council session?

Alfeegi: You've got to be kidding! My heart can't stand the thought of what happened and you want to **tell them**?

Adeena: Yeah! *huggles Alfeegi some more* Let us know if you want to know or not.


	5. Next Morning, New Red Dragon Officer

Alfeegi: You're telling them aren't you?

Adeena: Of course. It's only fair. Besides, I can't start the next story unless I tell them how this one ends, now can I?

Alfeegi & Ruwalk: Do you **really** have to?

Adeena: Yes! Now stop your whining. *huggles both Alfeegi and Ruwalk*

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights.

* * *

Next morning, late

It was getting late and he still hadn't seen Ruwalk or Alfeegi. It was approaching time for the council meeting so Lykouleon went looking for them. He suspected they were still in bed so he went to the suite of rooms Adeena had chosen just the day before.

Entering the sitting room he noticed breakfast waiting on the table and two out of three inner doors closed. As he stood there debating what he should do Adeena walked out of the open door wearing a dressing robe.

"Good day Lykouleon" she smiled as she walked to the table and picked up a piece of fruit.

"Good day Adeena. Are the other two awake? There **is** a council meeting shortly. You're invited too" he replied.

At this point Alfeegi entered the room, wearing his dressing robe. "Good day Lord" he said moving to the table and picking up a cup of tea. "Ruwalk's drawing the bath. It should be ready in a couple minutes" he said to Adeena, giving her a hug and kiss.

"I see things have improved since last evening" commented Lykouleon. He continued "You haven't forgotten the meeting today have you, Alfeegi?"

"No Lord. Just decided to get a little extra sleep this morning. If you'll excuse us" Algeegi replied wrapping his arm around Adeena and steering her back into the bedroom.

"Don't be late!" Lykouleon called as he left the room smiling. [Now **there's** a happy trio.]

  


Council chamber

After Alfeegi and Ruwalk left to get some things they needed from their offices, Adeena wrote four notes; one each to Rath, Thatz and Rune and one to the two she was now sharing living space with – who had threatened her with a recommendation for her to be named the new Red Dragon Officer.

The first two messages, to Rath and Thatz, were simple – _Dress for travel and bring your swords_. The message to Rune added a line to what the other Dragon Knights had gotten – _we have unfinished business waiting_. These were quickly written and sent off.

She changed to traveling clothes before writing the last note. She was having trouble trying to find the right words and in the end wrote only – _Take care of each other_. She put the note on the table, picked up her cloak, sword, quiver of arrows and bow, then walked out of the room and headed for the council chamber.

Along the way she met up first with Rune, dressed for travel, who said only "The faerie forest". She nodded and they continued on their way.

They next met Thatz, dressed for travel, who only smiled as he joined them on their journey through the castle.

They reach the council chamber and go in. So far only Tetheus and Kai-stern are there. Adeena, with Rune and Thatz following, goes to stand by the open balcony door.

Shortly thereafter Lykouleon, Ruwalk and Alfeegi enter, followed only seconds later by Rath – dressed for travel and wearing his sword the same as the other three Dragon Knights. As Lykouleon, Ruwalk and Alfeegi move towards the table Rath went to the group by the open door. Giving Adeena a hug he said "When do we leave?"

"In a little while. I want to see if those two actually follow through on their threat" she said indicating Ruwalk and Alfeegi.

"What threat?" asked three voices at once.

"To make me the new Red Dragon Officer. I told them I'd leave before accepting so they shouldn't bother but … you know how they can be when they get an idea in their heads" she replied with a slight smile.

"Would you four care to join us at the table?" asked Lykouleon from his seat at the table.

"Not particularly" Adeena replied for the group. "We can hear you just fine from here. Besides, I like the feel of the breeze that's blowing."

To which response she gets two suspicious looks (from Ruwalk and Alfeegi) and a smile from Lykouleon who said "Ok. First order of business … "

As the meeting dragged on, Adeena pushed the other three standing with her gradually out the door. Finally she was the only one of the group remaining even partially in the room. That's when she heard Ruwalk bring up the subject of the Red Dragon Officer and recommend that she be named to that position.

"Time to go" she said to herself as she joined the other three on the balcony. "Do you trust me?" she asked them quietly.

They looked at each other, wondering why she would ask such a question. Rath grinned and answered for all three "Yep!"

"Then come take my hands" she said from the top of the balcony railing. One by one they joined her. First Rath on her left, then Rune on her right, and finally Thatz on Rune's right. As Thatz was gaining his balance Alfeegi noticed Lykouleon staring intently at the balcony. As he turned to see what was occupying the Lord's attention Adeena, Rune, Rath and Thatz all jumped off the railing towards the garden grounds stories below.

Ruwalk had also noticed Lykouleon's distracted look and had turned to look in the direction of his gaze at the same time as Alfeegi. His reaction was the same, a panicked run to the balcony railing. Looking down they expected to see four bodies stretched out on the ground – they saw nothing.

"They're not down there" came Lykouleon's calm voice from behind them. Raising his hand, he pointed towards the horizon where a lone dragon was being joined by three more, their riders dropping off the first one. "I believe I will accept your recommendation, Ruwalk. It appears the younger Dragon Knights trust her. That makes it a lot easier." He smiled at the two still staring into the distance and turned back towards the room so recently left as a knock sounded at the door.

Tetheus answered the door, accepting a piece of paper from whomever it was outside. He looked at it, to see who it was for, and walked to the balcony. As he reached the doorway he said "Ruwalk, Alfeegi, this note is for you two."

Ruwalk took the note from him and opened it. Alfeegi reading over his shoulder as Lykouleon said to Tetheus "Send a message to the faerie forest to let Adeena know about her new position."

"No need" came Ruwalk's voice. "She already knows" and showed Lykouleon the note. What Lykouleon read made him smile. The note read _Take care of each other_ and was signed _Dragon Knight of Wind and now, thanks to you two, Red Dragon Officer, Adeena_.

Lykouleon looked towards the horizon where the four dragons had disappeared. "I'll have to remember **that** way of leaving next time I want to get away" not realizing he had spoken aloud.

Alfeegi looked up at him at the comment, got an extremely mad look on his face and yelled "**_Don't even think about it!_**"

[Now if she could get Alfeegi to calm down when she gets back] thought Lykouleon as he looked at Alfeegi with a smile. [Good luck with them, Adeena] and turned back towards the room and the work waiting there for him, his mind flying with the four Dragon Knights.

* * *

Adeena: There! It's over now. The end of the story.

Suzi: *talking with Alfeegi and Ruwalk*And she's writing a ** third** one!

Ruwalk and Alfeegi: **Nooooooooooo!**

Lykouleon: Actually, it's a pretty good story. ^-^

Alfeegi: Lord?

Lykouleon: Yes?

Alfeegi: ** SHUT UP!!!!!**

Suzi: And the next one isn't so bad yet.


End file.
